Businesses, especially small businesses, are faced with the problem of skyrocketing costs of advertising in today's market. Roadside billboards are generally too expensive for most small businesses. As a cheaper alternative, mobile billboards or methods of placing advertising onto different sides of vehicles have been proposed so as to allow viewing by others when the vehicle is moving or parked.
Today, many motor vehicles are equipped with trailer hitch receivers that allow the vehicle operator to tow trailers, boats and other machinery. Trailer hitch receivers also allow for the attachment of other carriers for the transport of miscellaneous goods such as luggage, bicycles and general merchandise that would not otherwise fit into the cargo space of the vehicle. Devices are known that utilize the trailer hitch receiver of a vehicle for use in displaying advertising signage. For example, a frame that includes a trailer hitch attachment may be attached to the trailer hitch receiver of a vehicle and include a sign mounted thereon for advertisement purposes.
In some instances it may be desirable to provide advertising signage at the rear of a vehicle. The license plate, braking lamps, back-up lamps, and other vehicle components are located at the rear of the vehicle. Additionally, the rears of vehicles provide access to the cargo area of the vehicle and therefore include tailgates, hatches or trunks. Current advertising signage designed to attach to the trailer hitch receiver of a vehicle is limited in size due to the aforementioned constraints. For example, it is desirable that signage on the back of a vehicle not interfere with the opening and closing of the vehicle's tailgate or trunk. With such constraints, current advertising signage that utilizes the trailer hitch receiver of a vehicle is generally small and cannot be sized so as to be even close to the width or height of the rear of the vehicle.
Additionally, current advertising signage that may be used on the back of a vehicle with the trailer hitch receiver may not allow for the signage to be easily changed out. In this regard, the entire frame and sign must be replaced should a new sign be desired. Further, some frames configured for holding advertising signage do not allow for more modern innovations such as LED screens, scrolling screens, flat-screen displays and multi-display screens to be utilized.